Blind
by xxthegoodlifexx
Summary: In which Vlad really is clueless.


_Request fic from a couple of years back._

* * *

"How about we flip a coin?" The heavily made up actress drawled to a rather unfortunate looking man. "Heads you win," she grinned lecherously, "tails you lose."

Vlad was gaping at the television set and Robin grabbed the DVD case from the end of the bed. This definitely wasn't 'Bats from Hell'. He should have known better than to pick a film from the twins' room.

"You are a lucky boy, aren't you?" The woman on the screen purred, hands caressing her colleague's chest, "Why don't you show me what you've got for me?"

Robin cringed at the terrible dialogue and the way Vlad's eyes went as wide as saucers. In spite of being both over 18 and Grand High Vampire, Vlad was still the most naive person he knew. It was what made it so difficult to cope with the planet sized crush he'd been having on him for the last four years. Give or take a few months.

"What's he doing?" Vlad squeaked out, even as Robin searched frantically for the remote control. "He can't do that!" Robin stopped to glance at the screen, just in time to see one masculine hand slide into its owner's tight jeans. Ian and Paul were officially dead for putting him through this torture.

"Sorry, it's the wrong film" Robin blustered, cheeks flaming red, "where's the thing to turn it off!?"

Vlad didn't answer, gaze transfixed, and he had to endure another long minute of breathy moans in close proximity with the star of all his own fantasies before the screen finally went black.

The silence was deafening and Robin shifted uncomfortably for more reason than one. He fervently hoped Vlad couldn't tell. Eventually Vlad turned to him, frowning, "Why was he doing that?"

Dying of embarrassment was a real possibility, Robin thought desperately as Vlad stared up at him curiously. "Because – because, you know," Robin waved a hand to encompass the whole procedure, wondering if it was possible to self-combust from blushing so much.

Vlad evidently didn't know.

"But - it makes you go blind."

"Uh," was all he could manage. He should be thankful, he supposed, that at least Vlad knew what it was and he would be spared having to demonstrate. That was the wrong word he thought hastily, head spinning at the flash of lust inspired by the combination of Vlad's earnest expression and the thought of teaching him how to touch himself. Clearing his throat he croaked out, "It doesn't."

He ought to know, the frequency with which his friendship with Vlad forced him to resort to his right hand. "Have you really never?" He breathed after a moment, unable to stop the words passing his lips.

"Have you?" Vlad asked, a faint tint of pink in his cheeks that meant, were he anyone else, he'd be blushing hotly to the tips of his pale ears.

"Everyone does," he murmured, embarrassed. This was not the sort of thing he should be talking about with Vlad. Not if he wanted to stay sane. Not, he bit his lip as his fingers accidentally brushed his thigh, trying to get his hands nonchantly in his lap to hide what the conversation was doing to him, if he wanted Vlad to stay his friend.

Vlad was watching him with dark eyes now, the atmosphere thick and stifling around them. "What do you think about?"

He had to look away, clenching his eyes tight shut for a moment. It was a bad idea. His mind filled instead with technicolour images of exactly the sort of thing he thought about. Vlad writhing beneath him, flushed and wild and perfect as he was given free reign over the expanse of his milky white skin.

"Sometimes I want to so badly," Vlad's voice was low and quiet, making Robin's hand twitch and his jeans feel painfully tight, "I never thought – I never knew," cool fingers touched his wrist and Robin forced himself to look at Vlad. What he saw made him swallow convulsively, lust washing over him in waves even as abject terror warred for dominance.

"If-" Vlad's gaze flickered from his face to his lap and back again, "If I did," Vlad exhaled shakily, fingers sliding softly against the skin of Robin's wrist, "I'd think about you."

It was too much, he reasoned. He would have to be a saint to restrain himself after a confession like that. Luckily Vlad seemed more than happy with the way he launched himself at him, pinning him beneath him and kissing him desperately, even as he ground himself against Vlad's leg. His own thigh was pressed firmly against Vlad; the way the other boy rocked into it threatening to short circuit his brain.

He'd imagined this moment too many times to count. Their first kiss. He tried to control himself, to make it as soft and tender as he knew Vlad would want it to be, but couldn't. Vlad's hands were clenched in his hair, his entire body arching up against him, and he couldn't slow down, couldn't stop sucking wetly at Vlad's tongue, the taste of him so thrilling he had to push a hand between them, struggling with the buttons of his fly to release the painful pressure of constrictive fabric.

"Vlad," he groaned as his hand wrapped around himself, finally breaking away from Vlad's mouth. Vlad's heated gaze raked over him, darkening further when he realised what was happening. He reached out and touched his fingers tentatively to the exposed head, hand closing around it in a loose grip when Robin unclenched his own fingers. "Oh God," Robin panted, unable to do anything other than gasp into the sweat slick skin of Vlad's neck. "Oh God."

And, then, Vlad moved his hand experimentally and it was all he could do to keep still. The thought that this was the first time Vlad had done this, any of it, sent flashes of heat through him. He moved his own hand to trail down the cool skin of Vlad's stomach, enjoying his sharp – if unnecessary – intake of breath. He hesitated for a moment at the waistband of Vlad's trousers, unsure if this was really what Vlad wanted.

"Please," Vlad whined out brokenly, "please!"

Robin shifted to look into Vlad's face, fingers fumbling with buttons at the sight of fangs. To have made Vlad lose control, to have made him desperate enough to arch up into his hand the second his hand wrapped around him. To be the cause of the strangled "fuck" that escaped Vlad's lips as he threw his head back, the hand on his own cock tightening and moving faster in sharp, erratic movements.

It was too much.

He returned the favour, thumb brushing carefully over the head on the upstroke, claiming Vlad's mouth in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Vlad's free hand twisted into his hair, the other quickening still further. Even though the angle was awkward Robin stroked in the way he liked himself once, twice, three times before Vlad went rigid and still, calling his name in a half sob as he came over his hand. The sensation, combined with Vlad's tight grip, was more than enough to bring him to his own climax.

He rested his forehead against Vlad's shoulder for long moments, drawing in great shuddering breaths, finally thinking to remove his hand.

Vlad pulled at the fabric of his T-shirt, hands smoothing across his shoulders in a way that made him just not care about the mess he was going to be in. "Robin?" He moved obligingly, touching fingers to Vlad's still flushed cheek. Vlad returned the gesture, expression anxious, kiss reddened lips maddeningly just out of reach. "I love you."

Robin kissed him then, the soft, gentle slide of lips he'd been incapable of earlier. He pulled back and smiled, "I love you too." Vlad grinned and snuggled closer to him, head coming to rest against his chest.

Trying to arrange his clothing into some sort of order Robin whispered, "See, you haven't gone blind, have you?"

Vlad curled closer still, pulling one of Robin's arms around him, and replied sleepily, "I didn't do it myself, did I?"

'No,' Robin thought happily as Vlad's instinctive breathing slowed and deepened, rubbing at the smaller boys back absently, 'but there's always next time.'

* * *

Part 2 -

Vlad looked up from where he was struggling with his cufflinks to sniff the air deeply. He frowned, "All I can smell is my aftershave."

Ingrid coughed, grimacing. "How much did you put on? Ever thought of just taking a bath?"

"Haha, very funny," Vlad said, sarcastically, finally getting the clasp down. "Robin likes it." He patted at his hair again, hoping it wasn't sticking up all over the place again. He didn't think he'd ever get used to not having a reflection.

"So that's what you're tarting yourself up for," Ingrid smirked. She put on her mocking baby voice, "Are you going to hold hands in the back row of the cinema?"

Vlad pulled a face and shook his head, all the while secretly hoping that Robin would hold his hand. The only time he had gotten chance to it had felt like their palms were made for each other, a perfect fit.

He thought about the circumstances of the hand holding and felt a faint blush rising in his cheeks. Every time he thought about it, it made him feel like his skin was on fire. Ingrid's lip curled as she took in the change to his complexion and, had Robin not chosen that moment to know the door, Vlad got the impression he'd have suffered some serious humiliation.

xXx

"If this film is rubbish, it's your fault," Robin complained as they made for the back row, Robin weighed down with popcorn and cola. "You want to think yourself lucky; nobody else would sit through it for you."

Vlad smiled and dropped into a seat, taking a handful of Robin's popcorn. "I'll have you know," he said around a mouthful of totally off-limits sugar coated corn, "that I've been offered the blood of an entire village for just an hour of my time." He raised an eyebrow, enjoying the shocked look on Robin's face.

Robin sat down, banging him with his elbow as he did so. Vlad grimaced but didn't complain; he liked that Robin took up so much space; it meant he was always touching him. "Dunno why," Robin said fondly, pushing the armrest down so their sides were pressed together.

Vlad swallowed, Robin's body heat making him want to press closer still. But, he bit at his lip, glancing at the other boy from the corner of his eye; Robin might not want him to. He might not want anyone to know. Robin solved the problem for him, draping an arm around him and dropping his head to sniff appreciatively at the skin of his neck in a way that raised gooseflesh all over. Robin's lips brushed his ear as he whispered,

"You wouldn't 'ave a clue what you were doing."

"And you would?" Vlad choked, trying for incredulous. It sounded more like a plea and he forced himself to focus on the fact that they were in a public place.

"I'm an expert," Robin grinned, raising a lecherous eyebrow and slurping at his drink. Vlad shifted in his seat, suddenly wishing that Robin hadn't wanted to take him on a date. "I'll show you if you like," his voice was low and dark, fingers trailing along his arm making his skin tingle, "when this film finishes."

He was being punished for his choice of film, Vlad could tell. The triumphant smirk on Robin's face was a dead giveaway. Vlad reached for the popcorn again, crunching noisily in an attempt to take his mind off the insistent pressure of his zipper.

Robin, he decided, was going to get a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

Part 3 -

"Be polite, don't bite," Robin read the slogan aloud with a pained expression. "I thought you said you were trying to win over support."

"It rhymes," Vlad said testily, snatching the paper from Robin's hands and shoving it under the bottom of his pile of reports. It was bad enough people laughing at him in Council three nights a week. He didn't need Robin to do it too.

He was still pointedly ignoring Robin when a hand fell on his shoulder. "Come on, Vlad, I was only mucking about." Robin shifted closer and Vlad had to concentrate on being angry with the other boy. It would be so easy to just give in.

Robin, sensing his weakening resolve, leaned in to breathe hotly into his ear, "'Aven't you done enough work tonight?" Resolve went out of the window, reports forgotten as he turned to see Robin staring back at him intensely, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"What do you want to do?" Robin grinned lecherously and Vlad quickly amended the question, "We could go to the pictures?"

"I don't think so," Robin shook his head, "Nearly died of boredom last time." He raised an eyebrow, "You couldn't wait for it to be finished anyway." He lowered his voice, hand dropping to Vlad's thigh, grinning fit to split his face, "I want to stay in."

"Okay," Vlad managed, proud of the fact his voice stayed level. In spite of not being able to stop thinking about it, they hadn't really done anything other than kiss since that first time. The look on Robin's face suggested that was about to change.

Vlad felt simultaneously excited and terrified. Robin's fingers inched up his denim clad thigh and he swallowed, meeting Robin's dark eyes. He wished he knew what to do.

Robin took pity on him, lifting his free hand up to tangle in his hair, lips touching softly against his own, pressing gentle, fleeting kisses again and again and again. His other hand was tracing patterns along his thigh, until Vlad was squirming; wanting Robin to just hurry up.

And then, finally, Robin deepened the kiss, pushing him to lie down on the bed, his hand pressing against the insistent erection Robin's actions had inspired. "Robin," he gasped, pressing his own hand down on top of Robin's, thrusting up harshly, desperate for more friction. Robin went still – completely still – and for a moment Vlad was afraid he'd done something wrong, committed some tremendous social blunder that would ruin everything, before Robin was grinding against him with renewed fervour, claiming his mouth and struggling to get his jeans undone.

He could feel Robin pressed hard against his leg, tongue thrusting wetly into his mouth in time with the movement. After long moments of struggling they were both naked. When Robin's hand wrapped around his dick he had to clench his eyes tight shut, fingers digging into the flesh of Robin's back.

To his surprise Robin let go then, pulling back to look at him, cheeks flushed and lips glistening. Robin slid a hand up his forearm, gripping his wrist and pushing his hand between them, expression torn somewhere between frenzied lust and fearful anxiety.

"I-" Robin swallowed, eyes flickering from his face down his body and back again. The flush across his cheeks grew darker, with embarrassment or desire Vlad wasn't sure. "I want to watch you."

He couldn't get his voice to work and Robin bit at his lip, "You don't 'ave to, if you don't want to. It's just –" his gaze was wandering again, the blush spreading down his neck. "It'd be so hot."

"Hot?" Vlad repeated dumbly, not really understanding what Robin would get out of it. He imagined if the situation were reversed, if Robin were to lie there and touch himself, getting off on just the sight of him. A wave of lust crashed over him and suddenly he understood, met Robin's gaze as confidently as he could – which really wasn't very – and said, "I still haven't done it."

Robin groaned, a deep, guttural noise, the hand that was still around his wrist jerked involuntarily, the pressure enough to make Vlad not care that he must look like an idiot. He wrapped his hand around himself, biting at his lip at the unfamiliar sensation, moving it experimentally.

He could hear Robin breathing heavily next to him, could feel his body heat, could sense the pulse of blood beneath his skin. He reached his free hand for him desperately, crashing their mouths together as his movements grew quicker. The kiss was sloppy and wet and mind blowing, knowing that the awkward angle of Robin's head was the result of the other boy watching what he was doing.

It felt different to when Robin had done it for him; his hand was smaller and not – as he'd often lamented - attached to the rest of Robin. But, he was in control, could squeeze just there. He had to break away from the kiss, the overload of sensation too much, his normally icy skin feeling as if it were on fire.

He forced his eyes open to see Robin mimicking his own actions and suddenly he was burning all over, muscles tensing as he gripped harder, coming messily over his fingers. Robin was on him instantly, tongue thrusting slickly into his mouth, his hand slapping against his thigh on the upstroke. It was a good thing he didn't need to breathe, Vlad thought, tremors still running through his limbs.

Robin panted harshly into his mouth as he came, collapsing heavily against him."Oh, Vlad," he gasped into his shoulder, sucking in great lungfuls of air, "that was amazing."

"Yeah," Vlad agreed, meeting Robin's sated smile with one of his own, deliberately not thinking about how badly they both needed a shower, "I don't know why I waited so long." He grinned wider, "I can still see."

Robin shifted a little then, just enough to drop a soft kiss to his lips, "You know what you need to do now?" Robin smirked; the smirk that had always made his heart beat quicker before his transformation, and said,

"Practice."


End file.
